Madeline Xelling
PLEASE DON'T EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION "Brahahahah, priceless I tell you, just, you make me laugh" Maddie to Mr. Zack after he insulted her.. Madeline Xelling '''or '''Maddie '''is a main character in '''The Twilight Group. History Maddie had a rather fine childhood, she was actually very happy back then. Her parents where good with her. Her little sister, Lavender was nice too. Well one day when Maddie was 15 years old they were driving back home from StarClan knows what, and had a rather unlucky experience. They crashed in to a semi-truck it ended up taking her parents and her sister ended up in the hospital. Maddie for some reason survived with no scratches. She went to live with her aunt and uncle till she was old enough to move out. Her sister was alive witch is a good thing. But Maddie was grieving, like the rest of the family. Through Maddie's sanity was ripped to bits, and the only thing holding it together was her sister, her aunt and uncle, witch are now her parents, her cat she got that she named Echosong, her friends and the last big thing that held it together, her future daughter Klarity who was 6 months old. When she made it to her 20s she decided to get a guy-friend, after all what harm would it do. Well she was so wrong, he was toxic as toxic can be, and liked putting death-threats to her mainly underestimating her IQ level and sometimes abused Klarity just to tick Maddie off. Every time her sanity will drop from 100% to 5% and back again. The night came, she was sitting on the couch just talking to herself when her "Boy Friend" came behind her, and being bigger and stronger than Maddie, he went in front of her, and picked her up and slammed her in the kitchen wall. He went over to grab a knife and started to tell her how he wanted to kill her and Klarity. Well that was it with Maddie's sanity. She snatched the weapon out of his hand, and started to stab him and yell at him for being a horrid boy-friend, and dad! When she was finished with him she took his hand and rapped it around the handle. And called her friends, and lied to them about him committing suicide. her sister Lavender knew about Maddie's crime and said she'll not tell anyone if Maddie promised she will never kill anyone again. When Klarity was older Maddie (who now is 33) wanted to tell Klarity about her farther's death, but being the scaredy-cat Maddie is she decided to keep quiet. Every time she went to bed she kept having nightmares about Klarity hating on her. So it came to the time when Maddie decided to tell Klarity, Klarity wasn't mad with Maddie but Maddie believed that Klarity hated her, she decided to take something she'll never take in her life, drugs, but her depression led her to drugs. She had no idea what they could be through. After that she kept having nightmares (powered by the drugs) of graphic stuff. Soon after her body was begging to give up due to the bad effects. And a few days later she fell and started to die and vomit. Klarity called Lavender, who was good with herbs to help her vomit more. And Maddie ended up in the hospital under life support for a year. Personality Maddie is insane with multiple things. Mainly trying to keep all of her loved ones, sometimes she'll gloat about how brave and strong she is, through really she is weak and scared. She acts like she's in the 90s without knowing it. She is annoyingly over protective and likes speaking to non living things, like they are living things. Sometimes she'll go and start shooting everything with guns overtime they get emptied from Maddie's constant shooting, annoying the neighbour, Mr. Zack witch every thing about Maddie annoys Mr. Zack. She is easily tricked in to things by paying her, and having a really weak sanity level she believes people when they threat to kill Klarity. She lives in her own logic. She also has a very low IQ. Description Maddie just HATES '''brushing her hair, so it's mainly really messy. She likes wearing a dark pink shirt with a big bow on it, and wears black pants with gold strips traveling through them. She has big square like glasses. Abilities -'''Potion Making: '''Maddie likes making potions, thats how Echosong was able to type on the computer. -'''Prophetic Dreams: '''She gets prophetic dreams about the future (sometimes) -'''English to French Quotes "So let me get this straight, YOU KILLED MY FRIEND FOR A BLOODY FICTIONAL CHARACTER!" "Pfft, kids these days." "Why should I help you anyway?" "Yep I am the weakest personne I know!" "FRIKING HONESTY!" "Why of course I am going to kill you. But not right now, since I have better things to do." "I am going to save the world from the dummies who have game-less NINTENDO switches." "Why is this century so complicated?" "Ah, life is good." "Hey, hey why are you being mean to ''ME!" '' "Oh.My.Gosh!" "Now miss, don't get any ideas." "Excuse me, I was just in the middle of my show." "Don't you dare use that gun Klarity. Don't...*sigh*...you had to take that god damned gun." "Hey! I am not crazy, I am Canadian but not crazy. Humph," "Klarity why are you reading Cupcakes?" "Why would you think I will find you weird for watching My Little Pony? I love MLP." Category:Fantasy Category:Twilight Group